Currently, housings of some terminals, such as smartphones, on the market mainly include three parts, a glass touchpad, a middle frame, and a battery rear cover. For this type of terminal housing, there is generally a corner angle at a location where faces join. Generally, the corner angle is located at a location relatively prominent, and is more prone to be hit by another object compared with other parts of the terminal housing. After being hit, a corner angle location of the housing is prone to be knocked off or damaged. After the corner angle of the housing is knocked off or damaged, appearance of the terminal is affected, and the corner angle of the housing also fails to protect an internal part of the terminal. As a result, the internal part of the terminal is prone to be damaged.